


Colter night

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Reader ends up sleeping with Arthur in Colter





	1. The old barn

**Author's Note:**

> A fic with some chapters, it takes part in Colter :)  
The smut will come later of course
> 
> Again, my apologies for english mistakes!

The snow storm was still ragging but you were almost done about finding a shelter for all the horses inside the old barn. Dutch just came back from his exploration with Arthur and Micah. As you understand, things didn’t end up well up there and they bring back a lady, a widow it seems. And a horse. After you finish uncoupling the two Kentucky saddlers still attached to the last wagon you could go inside to warm you up, or try at least.  
A strong gust of wind howled, causing the lantern to sway above you, making the horses even more nervous. They pulled their harnesses in, in a hurry to join the others already inside.

“Calm down!” Your voice was stern and kind fed up. Your frozen fingers were struggling to untie the straps and the light can’t stop shaking above you. Snow was slipping into your collar, you wanted to give up, but a voice comes toward your ears.

“Y/N?”  
You turned around and saw a light coming straight to you.

“What yer doin’ here? Go inside!” It was Arthur wrapping up in his blue coat, beard covered in snow.

“I ain’t done yet! They need rest too!” You sound annoyed.

He didn't say anything when he came up to your level, but he starts to help you removing the last pieces of the harness. Untied, you finally drive the two Kentucky inside the barn as Arthur gathered the trappings, putting them into the wagon before joining you with his lantern.

“Finally!” You said with relief as you close the box behind you. They were all safe and sound with a roof above their heads. Arthur stands by your side and shakes the snow out of his hat. He noted that your belongings were thrown on the old fodder.

“You don’t go with the girls?”  
“I should. But I told Grimshaw that I’ll settle my stuffs later but the snow slows me up in my task.”  
You rub your hands, trying to warm you up a bit.

“Why were you still outside too? Till ain’t done with Dutch?”

“I’m. But I was checkin’ if everyone and everthin’ was a’right and I heard a rumble outside. Figured out ‘t’was you.”

“Thanks for coming then.” You pat his shoulder gratefully. “Want something to eat?” You say while you were stirring in your satchel taking out some corned beef, remains of a loaf of bread, a half-eaten cheese and a precious chocolate bar.

“You got food?” He seems interested as he didn’t get time to eat something. The wind howled again finishing convincing him to stay. “Why not.”  
He settles himself where your “bed” was and put the two lanterns on an old wooden box. While you sit next to him, he removes his boots and sneaks his feet under your sleeping bag. You did the same and stack a good amount of straw around you to warm you up.

“You should take off your mantle ‘cause of the snow and put this on.” You hold him a wool blanket.

“Sure”. He carefully shakes his blue coat before laying it on the ground.

Once settled and under the blanket, you both started to eat. It was so cold that every time you breathed, a puff escaped you. He could feel you shivering. Arthur cleared his throat after swallowing a piece of meat.

“You… You sure you want to sleep here?” He comes closer to you, shoulder touching yours and eyes riveted on his piece of bread.

“Can you see me taking all my stuff, exposing it to the snow and moving into a crowded room? I'm better off here and the horses will warm up the room.” You didn’t understand it was a proposition to join him.  
Something changed slightly in Arthur's expression, he was quiet disappointed. But you noticed that.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No. Everything is wrong anyway.” He sighs, leaving you a bit confuse.

You hold him a chocolate bar, trying to comfort him.

“We will be back on tracks soon. Take it.”

He takes it gently from your hand with a faint smile, but it was hard to chew because of the cold.

“I ain’t so sure…” He eats slowly, the look away. “I ain’t so sure.” He come closer to you, you could feel he was sad and tired. The past few weeks have been harsh.

You pass your arm around his shoulder and you hold him against yourself. He leaned on you and sighed again. There was something between you two, but you never speak about it, you just let things happen and you always supported him since you joined them. Arthur was grateful and that makes him feel special, but he was always afraid to do something wrong or inappropriate, even you two get along well. He always avoids talking about it as he was unsure of all that could means.

“I think I need some rest.” He finally says half yawning.

“Why not sleep here then? With this storm, I’ll never find the courage to go back outside if I were you.” You look at the wall where snow infiltrated between the wooden boards in some places.

Arthur freezes for a moment, he felt blushed and try to fight it, rubbing his bread.

“Ya sure?”

“Unless you have the strength to go out. But yes, be my guest Mr Morgan.”  
He smiled, you guessed it despite the dim light and it warms you up.

“How do we…?” He waited for your instructions it seems.  
You lean down to spread out your sleeping bag, it will be used as a mattress with the straw underneath. Then you turned around to find a sheepskin in your stuffs that will serve as a pillow instead of saddle protection. 

“You can undress a little, you might get cold in the morning otherwise.” 

“What if I get cold tonigh’?” He says with a light voice.

“Lemme know then.” You lay a kiss on his cheek. It was a bold move, maybe a little bit much because you see Arthur nodding and shaking his head visibly touched by the attention. But it made him feel comfortable.

After removing some clothes he lays down followed by you, and you rush to put two blankets above you and put a good amount of straw above it. He watches you gratefully.

“Need some light?” He asks you, hands on the lantern ready to shut it down. 

“No ‘s’okay.” You finish tugging yourself in the improvised bed. It was quite comfortable but cold, so cold it seems wet.

The inside gets all dark, you could feel Arthur wriggling under the blanket and hear the horses breathing calmly like a distant snore. You couldn't stop yourself from banging your teeth because of the temperature. A tension slowly fills the atmosphere and Arthur turned around again, getting closer. You could feel his warmth irradiates toward you. For the first time since what feel like an eternity it was a peaceful moment, it won’t last anyway. But you wanted to enjoy this as much as you could. Arthur seems to feel the same because you sense his hand sneaking on your side. You faced his board chest and make a move to come closer too.

“Come here.” He mumbled opening his arms. “I’m freezing too.” He lets out a small laugh.  
You obliged gently and you coiled your body against his, he takes a sharp breath but he was relaxed enough to hold you tight as the old building cracked in the lee of the wind.

“You good?” You ask face so close to his chest that you could guess the color of his union shirt. You pass your arms around him too, stroking him to warm him up. The thin line you both got between friendship and love becomes blurry.  
“Sure.” Arthur got his eyes closed as he was tired but you could feel his smile. He passes one of his legs above yours. You exhale quietly, your teeth stops slamming. You went up slightly to rest your head in the crook of his neck. His usual smell of sweat, gunpowder and horse soothes you in a way, Arthur took some pride into it. The blankets start to keep the warmth of your bodies, it was getting comfy. You felt like you were falling asleep slowly, thinking that Arthur was soon sleeping.  
A shy peck below your ear proves you wrong and surprised you. He never was so demonstrative and direct being. You both were seeking for comfort and companionship after Black Water fiasco.

“Y’start t’warm up too?” His voice was low and lazy. You pushed your head a little bit further against him, whispering a soft yes. Arthurs hugs you even more and you lazily stroke his hair scratching his head. It comforted him, him who was seeking for your touch. Tangled and warmed up, sleep didn’t take long to come. A line was crossed, but you feel good and Arthur seems to enjoy that too.

“Good night.” You mumbled and fall asleep before hearing his answer.

***


	2. Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up and reader got an idea to warm and cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut ;)

Arthur fall asleep too, at first, but despite his state of fatigue, anxiety wakes him up. He couldn’t remember where he was and why there was a weight on him. Anxious and struggling with the blanket, Arthur tries to get up in the ambient darkness. A mixture of emotions and memories of the last month came to his mind, the Black Water escape, the constant danger, hunger, the cold, the numerous shootings… He was slowly diving into a sudden anguish but a long-forgotten feeling calmed him down. The feeling of having someone next to him and experiencing his warmth and weight. His mind wanders to Mary but he knows it couldn’t be her. It will never be her again despite his previous hope.  
He then saw you, asleep in the blanket, his legs above yours and your arm crossing his chest. He felt especially your core touching his body, awakening in him a long condemned desire. The horses, the shared meal, your offer… he remembers. Taking a deep breath, he went back under the quilt trying to not waking you up. Arthur sighs and hugged you for a moment, feeling guilty for thinking about Mary in the circumstances and the sudden desire for you, but a feeling of sadness invades him. He took a long saccadic breath and he rubbed his eyes.  
The slight movement wakes you up, you opened your eyes slowly. You were set comfortably and you were warm, raising your head you saw Arthur was awake too, heart beating fast.

“You a’righ’?” Your voice was concerned but you took him by surprise. He holds you a less strongly afraid that you think he takes advantage of sleeping with you.

“I… Sorry I ain’t…” He withdraws him a little bit more, driving you confuse and even more affected. You noticed his voice was wasn’t like usual despite his whisper.

“Ssshhhh.” You hugged him softly. “Y’did nothin’wrong.”

Your words went straight to his heart, he doesn’t know why but it soothes him.  
“I think I overthink again.” He settles back against you. “It’s… hard. I miss the boys, Jenny and Boadicea too.”  
Saying it out loud helped him feel better. The fact you sleep in a rotten barn, hiding from the world, preferring a deadly snow storm rather than the Pinkerton says a lot about the gang’s fall.  
You pulled yourself up a little bit to be on his level, your body rubbed against his. You heard him sighed and he passes one arm around you.

“Yes. ‘specially for you. Dutch puts too much pressure on you, t’s harsh.”  
He guffaws but the fact that you reckon and consider his work made him content.  
“Y’got somethin’ against him, ain’t ya?” 

“You got no idea.” You could see his eyes and the contour of his face, he was looking at you too. His heartbeat was calmer. Everthing were silent and dark around you as if you were alone in the world.  
Your hand sneaked along his chest caressing him, you were doing your best to console him. You rested your head back on his shoulder and Arthur starts to stroke you back too, between your shoulder blades, feeling relaxed again you kiss his neck. He blushed a little bit overwhelmed. He turns his head to face you and kissed your forehead thankfully. You kissed him again a little bit higher on his cheek, and he does the same as well, descending to your nose slightly scratching you with his beard. Both of you continued this little game before staying face to face a moment, and Arthur couldn’t help and start to harden to his own surprise. He starts to swift his legs slightly, not sure about how to handle it with you. He darts his tongue out of his mouth briefly to lick his lips, it was an eternity he hadn’t deal with this sort of feeling. A different heat starts to burn inside you pushing you further. You wanted to kiss him, hug him and embrace him to make him feel better. Maybe it was pretentious of you and your face start to redden. Although he couldn’t see it, he feels that you were different with him.  
A warm embrace surrounded you, you were in his arms who continued to hold you close to him, always closer, so close that you ended up feeling his whole body. You could only remark his desire now, but you didn't dwell too much on it, as you were so close to his face. Eyes focuses on your mouth, Arthur freezes for a moment short breathing, he did know what to do but he waits calmly.  
You kissed him one, twice, thrice and he kissed you back. It was tender before he licks your lips, you replied by nibble him gently and parted your lips to invite him further; he waste no time, things become sloppy and mouthful. You suck on his tongue briefly before withdrawing your head, he tastes like a cold cigarette, strong alcohol and dried meat. You both stay silently close, nose touching. Arthur trails up his hand to your head to cup and stroke your cheeks, approaching his face he laid a peck on your lips and then took refuge in the crook of your neck. His arms passed around your shoulders, you squeezed him against your chest.

“Arthur.” You fondle his hair, fingers quickly tangled into it.  
His mind was racing. For years he hadn’t been this intimate with someone and despite what he was thinking, he missed it. But some old fears still restrain him for getting further but he wanted it. His body was aching for it, to feel something else than his fingers around his shaft, he got this old desire of touching, tasting and sharing. For time to time alone in his tent he was thinking of your hand or mouth around him, making him finish faster. Unconsciously, he began to move his hips creating a pleasant friction, you felt he was rock hard and your stomach crunches as you start to getting truly aroused.  
He rolled over you suddenly, taking the blanket with him but a cold draft managed to pass between you two, making you both shiver. He adjusted the blanket as best he could to keep it warm inside. You spread your legs so that he can lie more comfortably above you. He acted in a protective manner, surrounding your head with his forearms. He kissed you again, more intensely, the effect of his tongue against yours made you moan. Leaning his whole body against yours, he withdrew to whisper in your ear, taking care to punctuate each of his sentences with tender kisses. 

“ ‘want to make ya good girl. And to keep ya safe. I got stressed out ‘s past few days.”  
Arthur lowered himself a little further, taking frozen air with him, then he lay completely on top of you, taking care not to crush you with his weight, you seemed small under him. You put your hands on his ribs and began to caress him as he nuzzled back against your neck. Although tired, Arthur felt confident and good with you, he felt pleasure that lifted his spirits.  
“I want to take you so bad, but it's so fuckin’ cold.” He mumbled it so close to you that his tickling beard made you giggle. 

“Although I’m dying for it too, I reckon yer right.” Your voice was thin. You trailed up your hand, holding the blanket to hide you both under it, before cradling is hair. “But you ‘member, I told you to tell me if you were cold?”  
“I’m freezing so.” He keeps his head against you, but he was smiling.  
You lowered your hands on his ribs while stroking him.

“Let me warm you up before dawn.”

He let himself slip gently by your side and it was quite difficult to do it under these layers of wool, but in the end you managed to lie down on him. In turn he spread his legs so that you would be comfortable, you knew that the place was not ideal for an encounter and you could always feel Arthur’s hard cock, but it was snug enough for him to show a sweet smile. Lying on top of him, you let yourself be rocked by his breathing and him by your heartbeat.  
“Do you want to try something?” Your head was on his chest, you can’t see the interrogative look he had, for him, things can’t go any further.  
“What?” His voice was high pitched.  
“Something to warm ya up.” Oh, just to think about what you had in mind was enough to driving you wet.

“Okay then.” His body tenses under you.  
“You should stay calm.” You stood up straight enough to pass your hand between the two of you, Arthur took the opportunity to pull you into a kiss, a real sloppy one. You moan in encouragement and for the first time he grunts back and he sucks your tongue. Your hand reached the buttons that closed the bottom of his union shirt, with some difficulty you managed to undo them and separate the two parts of fabric, your fingers were now sliding gently on Arthur's skin, who held his breath. Your hand very quickly touched his sex trapped under the garment. Now you need his help a bit, lifting up your eyes you crossed his gaze and you could tell by it that he was touch-starved. 

“Could you lower my pants and undergarment?” You mumbled that against his lips, it gave him shivers.. You feel his hands roam down your back and seized you pants, leaning against your chest to get some support he lowered your clothes and his cock throbs in your hand. He pulled it down your butt and loose no time to firmly squeezing it between his hands, you let out a whimper.  
“And now?” Arthurs says it really lowly.

Taking his warm cock fully in your hand, you let it out of his cloth, making him grunt so low he sounds like a rumble. You slowly advanced your butt, rubbing against him, and he could only feel your excitement, your cunt was dripping wet.  
“My! Sweetheart!” He gasps and kisses your neck. As gently as possible, you aligned the head of his shaft with your entrance. You paused because for a long time you had, it must be said, thought about this moment. Arthur freezes too to look into your eyes, he was a blushing mess and he was breathing fast. Leaving your ass he cupped your face to kiss you again, you respond to him feverishly, and he gently pushes his hips forward, entering you in a smooth move. 

You knew he was gifted, but the feeling was almost painful, feeling you are contracting around him Arthur soothe you the best he can, hugging you close.  
“Sssshhh. Ssssshh.” He suddenly felt bad for you and a little guilty, he didn't want to hurt you. Arthur wanted to fingering and licking you first to make sure you were ready but the moment was so special and intimate he couldn’t resist. And you perfectly know what you were doing.

“’can pull out if I –“  
“No it’s f-fine. Don’t move Arthur.” He does as you says and stay still. You slowly lower yourself down to take him entirely. A moan escapes you both and Arthur pants hard as he feel you warm and tight, it was a pure bliss for both of you. Finally, you rest down on his chest taking readjusting the blanket, the bed was more than warm. Still feeling his cock when you settle back on him, you can’t help a whimper. 

“Sweetheart.” His voice was strangled.  
Face to face, you lay a peck on his mouth and you stop moving, keeping the warm inside.  
“Told ya I’ll warm you up.”  
In response, he held you so tightly against him that you thought you heard one of your ribs break.

“No one had done this to me before. All y’did. Never.” Arthur was moved by the emotions and tries to carve in his memory that feeling. It was hard for him to don’t move but he was really blissful of the feeling to be inside you like this, it was hard to be more intimate. He knows he wouldn’t last a minute if he starts to take you the way he likes. It was harsh for you to don’t go further, but it was your idea to just warm him up this way. If you start to move, both of you might freeze to death.

“Sleep tight.” He puts his hands back to your butt, stroking and squeezing it firmly, cock twitching.  
“You too.” You pass your arm under his and tighten your cunt. He was smiling wide.

***


	3. Golden boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is longer than the night, Arthur and Reader want to meet up again.

The morning comes few hours later, Arthur wakes you up when the first ray of light come through the old walls. You were still on top of him and he was always glad to be under you. Getting out of bed proved difficult, as did getting dressed. Arthur turned his back on you to readjust his union shirt before putting on his multiple layers of clothes. He helped you by bringing you your clothes before kneeling in the straw to pack your things with you. It was definitely too cold to sleep alone here. His hat covered his face but he was thinking so much that you could almost hear him.  
“You could come at my place tonight.” He says it in one breath, avoiding looking at you.  
Grimshaw must have given him a room somewhere and the idea sounds good. You had heard the girls sleep all together in barrack with Swanson and Uncle… You weren't happy with the idea, you'll see how to set up in due course.  
“I understand if you don't want to.” He got up to light a cigarette, he pulled it for a long time.  
“Let me answer first, cowboy.” You could see he was nervous which was nonsense to you. He raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll come. When? ” You step forwards and took his hands into yours.  
“After the sun goes down?” He hold your gaze.  
“Perfect.” On tiptoe, you reached his forehead and kissed him.  
Arthur then leaves you, before disappearing in the doorway he tipped his hat.

***  
There was a lot of excitement when you walked into one of the houses. Abigail paces nervously, invective of those who spoke to her. It didn't take you long to know it was about John's disappearance. Arthur and Javier were on his trail at Spider Gorge, at least you knew where Arthur was. You didn't drag on long after you left your belongings there, once you got outside you found Pearson and helped him with the cooking, the day promised to be long and it was snowing again.  
“Thanks for the help Miss.” Pearson sits on a chair by the fire, drinking a bottle of a too strong alcohol while counting his stock. “You are fed up with the horses to come here help me?”  
You were skinning a poor rabbit and the fire on your back warms you up, you were too absorbed by your task and by what you did with Arthur.

Pearson speaks again. “Well?”

You thought about how he was caring with you making sure you were good and the way he touches you, always with a certain restrain. You wonder how it will be with plain light, you blushed at this thought.

He cleared his throat. “Miss?”

“What? Whatchasay?” You should focus. Focus.  
“I was surprised you don’t go with the horses.”  
“There isn’t much to do now, except shoveling their shit and bringing some water.”  
“Did you manage to find a place for all of them?”  
“I wasn’t alone. But if the space runs out, we'll eat The Count first. This horse is a real purge."  
You kept chatting with him for a while, trying to chase your favorite cowboy of your mind but it wasn’t easy.

When Arthur and Javier return from Spider Gorge with the golden boy you didn’t have time to greet them, which suited you because you were afraid to behave differently with Arthur, blushing like an idiot for example. Later, you find a way to go back into the old barn with two buckets filled with water, closing the old door behind you, you sighed heavily. You still have some tasks to do, but you mostly wanted to take a small wash. You stepped over the wall of a box where your horse and Karen's horse were resting, and you began to partially undress in order to wash you. You turned around and speak to the horses.

“Ladies, the thing you do for love.”

The water was ice cold which calmed your fervor.

***  
Arthur returned to the camp a few hours later after finding a “half-eaten by the wolves John” and it had upset him a little. He still hadn't forgiven him for leaving for a year, although the rest of the gang did. And he was suspicious when he left scouting three days ago with his horse. Agitated, he walked in the snow to explore the direct surroundings. He quickly moved away from the camp and his thoughts wandered, stopping at the foot of a large fir tree, he had to take a piss. He undid his belt and buttons, as he reached his crotch he popped out his cock from his trousers but the contact of the leather from his gloves against his sensitive skin aroused him. 

“Morgan you fool.” He muttered, this sudden urge made him nervous. He couldn’t help it, his cock grows hard. Looking nervously around, he starts to give him a few long strokes, it made him bite his lower lip. His sex was now fully erected and it twitches under his hand. It was enjoyable and he closes his eyes trying to remember the sensation he had when he enters you last night. He tightens his grip around his shaft pretending it was you, he picked up his pace.

“Shit.” He was soon close. He leaned forward, leaning his forearm against the bark before putting his forehead on it, hat almost falling over. He remembers the feeling he had when you touched his cock, how soft your fingers was compared to his, how much you were wet for him. He could feel sparks in his stomach, his climax grows too fast. Last night he wanted you and to fuck you, it was a sweet torture to be inside you without moving, it asks him a lot. Despite his fear to finish inside you losing control, he enjoys every seconds of it and he would gladly try again even if he doesn’t know how.  
He bucked in his hand once, twice and continues to pump himself up a few more blows before spilling himself over the trunk with a lewd grunt. It was a hidden and long-awaited relief. Arthur don’t move for a moment, watching his cum dripping slowly before disappearing in the snow, he felt a little shame for acting like that so suddenly. Hand still around his softening member he finally did what he came for, erasing the traces of his guilty pleasure.

“I’m the biggest fool.” The proposition he made you this morning stressed him. He wanted to be with you but was afraid of his capacity, it has been a while. It made him think he had to be presentable and a little clean. He needs to find a time this afternoon to take care of himself. He wanted to show his best side, if he had one. He tugged himself back into his trousers and continues to walk; maybe a little hunting trip will help him take his mind off things as he still felt aroused.

***  
When Arthur came back, he hadn’t found out much game. He should go hunt with someone else one of these days. Tired, he puts the skinny rabbit he got where Pearson cook, near the barn. The sun was almost down and the light tainted everything around with a pink shade. Arthur didn’t like snow but he must admit he finds some beauty into it. Stretching his back, he goes on aiming his hut. Opening the door, he hopes to meet no one because he didn’t want to speak. He wants to get off of his coat, boots and hat and to lie down into his cot while eating some cans. Entering the old building, he discovers a fire burning in the fire place making the temperature almost bearable. The room was empty but the voices of Dutch and Miss O'Shea still managed to cross the woods of the door. For once he didn't seem to be fighting, Abigail and John were taking care of it well enough today. He sighed and then entered what he had been using as a room. The room was small but the cot was quite comfortable and above all the temperature was much better than outside or in the old barn. 

“The old barn yes.” He chuckles. Closing the door behind him he starts to undress and to be at ease, placing his satchel and rifle on his bedside table. He hummed sitting on his bed, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants mid-thigh, he took a clean soaked rag to clean himself nicely dwelling on his parts. He then cleaned his face and was quick enough to give him a trim at his beard and pubic hair. Feeling clean enough he lies on his cot and he took a look through the window pane behind him, it was dark now, you should arrive soon. 

“What if she don’t come?” He would be only half surprised, but it will hurt him.

***  
You know the sun was down, and you hurry up but walking in that snow was slowing you down. Besides, you had to go back through the barracks where Abigail and John stayed. You kept your fingers crossed so you wouldn't have to stay long. The room was dark, John was obviously sleeping with Jack, Abigail was by their side always awake.

"Good evening." She was watching you go through your stuff.  
"Good evening Abigail. Is John all right?"  
She raised her eyebrows and seemed furious.  
"He's an idiot."  
“Half-eaten and idiot”. It made her smile. “I’ll leave you alone. Have a good night.”

She nodded, not worried about where you were going. You took your sleeping bag and your satchel with you to go back to face the night. The last obstacle before joining Arthur was to pass in front of the hut where the rest of the guys were sleeping, crossing them would be painful. You decided to take a detour to have peace. It was almost an hour into the night, you didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Finally you reached the last house, there was light inside, if you meet Hosea, Dutch or Miss O'Shea you will invent an excuse to justify your presence. Breathing a deep breath, you entered the building. Everything was quiet, but you noticed Hosea on a rocking chair by the fire.  
"Damn it." You thought.  
But he didn't flinch, he seemed asleep. Then you walked slowly towards Arthur's room, where light passed through the threshold. With the handle in your hand, you turned it gently before sneaking behind the door.  
Hosea raised an eyebrow and looked at you from the corner of his eye without saying anything, then he comfortably got back into his chair.

***  
Arthur falls asleep waiting for you. A noise from the door wakes him up.

“Y/N?” He whispers. He saw your silhouette passing by the door. It warms him up.

“You came!”

“Yes. I came.” You smiled and close the door carefully behind you. You were more than glad to be here and Arthur was touched that you kept your word.

***


	4. Colter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader joins Arthur in his room, the old barn was definitly too cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and smut :)

You took off your mantle and your jacket, his room was tiny and with the fire place nearby it was almost warm there and the soft light of the lantern also warmed the atmosphere.  
“Sorry for the delay.” He sat up and invite you to sit next to him he was still a little asleep. “I’ve seen you bring back Marston.” You speak in a low tone, not wanting to be heard by the others.

“Mmmhmm.” He lights up a cigarette and takes a long puff.

“You always seem mad about him.”  
“I ain’t mad.” His voice was dull.  
You raised one eyebrow.

“Maybe a lil’bit.” He always looked crumpled and pulled for a long time on his cigarette.  
“Ya still haven't forgiven him for leaving us for a year, right?”

He sighs and let himself fall backward, making a small thud against the mattress. Arthur grabs your hand tangling his fingers with yours and stays still, eyebrows furrowed.

You speak with a faint voice as you didn’t want to upset him or giving bland advice, squeezing his fingers a bit.

“Y’know, you should let it go sometimes. Moving on could help.”

He turns his head and looks at you. He thought about Mary, even though she had broken his heart for years by leaving with someone else, he had never really moved on. And it didn't help him, he watched you for a moment, you who were there with him and for him.

“I reckon. Yer righ’, yer righ’.”He finally mutters.

He leaves your hand and put it on your back, starting to give you gentle strokes. You then squeezed his thigh when you saw that he relaxed. He invited you to lie by his side, after throwing away his cigarette butt, he passes his arm around your shoulders and hugged you. You stood on your side and patted his chest.  
"Apart from Marston, d’you have a good day in the snow?"  
He responds with a much more soft voice. "Ah, I tried to hunt but ain’t easy with that snow.”

“You didn’t find any tracks?”  
“I ain’t a good hunter.”  
“Not a good man, not a good hunter nor a fisher… what are you good at?” You tease him.  
He chuckles and stretches his arms. “You tell me.”

He pulled you against him so that you would be on top, then he sank down comfortably into his cot. Arthur holds your gaze and feeling confident, he leans forward to lay a soft peck on your lips. 

“I can tell you’re a soft one.”   
You smiled and in turn lean forward to kiss him back parting your lips, you allowed him to go through them. He starts to be aroused but he didn’t want to go too fast, he took a deep breath.  
You could feel his hand starting to roams on your back before trailing down and down. Holding his gaze you start to undress him, starting by his suspenders you slide down his shoulders as his hand finally reaches your skin, without saying a word, you nibble his neck and undo his shirt buttons, laying kisses until you reach his collar bone. Your pants slipped gently down and he grabbed firmly your butt, pressing you against him. Straightening up, he kissed you mouthful and the last barriers of restraint fell. You undressed each other, taking care to caress and nibble new revealed skin. When your undergarment felt, Arthur cupped your breast and look at you, until you silently agreed. You feel his tongue circle your nipple as he slowly sucks on it, making you moan lowly as he grows hard. A tension was now visible on his crotch and you palm him through the layers of fabric. 

“I want to see you naked.” You whisper in his ear as you squeezed him. That made him blush, he didn't consider himself handsome or attractive, being desired was a forgotten feeling for him. 

“Y’want to?” He was almost shy, straightening his head he looked you in the eye, you leaned towards him to kiss his forehead. 

“Yes.”  
He gets up but stay close to you as you sat at the edge of the bed and finish to take off your pants.  
Arthur puts his hand behind your neck, driving you closer.

“Help me then.” It makes him hard.  
Taking your hands in his, he guided you to his fly, you unbuttoned him gently and took his pants at hip level. His hands on yours, you lowered it down along his legs and then he finished taking him off, pushing his trousers back behind him. Arthur was now in his long underpants in front of you, his straight sex visible under the stretched fabric. He was panting as you kissed him under his navel where his pubic hair begins before taking off his underwear slowly. His cock popped out and slightly poking your chin, making him grunt. You were tempted to suck him but you feel him hesitant. You kissed him again while you stroke his hips and you withdraw to watch the man in front of you.  
Arthur stands entirely naked with his hard shaft touching his belly, he looks proud under the dim light of the lantern. He can’t help but blush and rubs the back of his neck.  
“You’re a handsome man Arthur.” You backed up slightly on the bed, spreading your legs very little, he then saw a darker and wetter stain on your undergarment, where your sex touched the fabric. It was your only cloth left. Unable to stop smiling, he knelt before you and put his hands on your hips before sliding them along your legs, when he reached your knee, he moved them apart with a gentle gesture and strokes your inner thighs, so close of where you wanted him. You let out a small noise.

“Yer goin’ to make me believe it, Miss.” It was a mumbling, mind absorbs by your body.

Starting from your chest, his head goes down, bread scratching your skin making you giggle before marking a break under your belly button too. Trailing up his fingers, he teases you by stroking briefly your pussy and he gently pulls down your undergarment revealing your cunt. He saws you were wet as he was hard. Arthur’s eyes went a shade darker, he lays a chaste kiss upon you pubic hair and one other a little lower before sliding his flat tongue along your slit. The sensation was so soft it made you gasp as Arthur licks you again with slow movements.

“Y’dun like it?” He seems worried since you’ve tense under him.  
“No, Y-ya did good.” You fondle his hair fingers now tangled into it.  
He needed nothing more to goes back on your cunt, teasing you with his tongue before pushing the tip inside you as he start to brush your clit with his thumb, the moan you rewarded him with crunches his stomach as his cock throbs.

He enjoys your taste and pushes his tongue further, view from above it was quiet obscene and you finally tug on his hair, slightly bucking your hips forward. His tongue was soon replaced by a finger and his mouth was one your clit, sucking you hard. 

“Arthur – “ You pull his hair, voice breaking, and you saw him stroking himself. Lifting his head, a dribble of drool and your wetness broke, his gaze was lustful “ – Come here.” You drag him to you and kiss him deeply like never you did before. Tasting yourself on his tongue was something that makes both of you shivers. Your hand reached his cock and you start to stroke him with love as he pushes a finger back between your folds.

“Y’so good.” He says eyes shut adding another finger and curls it gently. You pumped him a few times, squeezed his base and brushing his tip before giving him a few long strong, turning slightly your hand. Arthur hisses and withdrawing completely his finger before thrusting it back into you. 

“- Ah!”  
He did that again and you squeezed his dick, a little taken by surprise.   
“Sssh you good girl you good.” He kissed you and leads your back against the mattress. You give him a few more stroke as his fingers pat and rub your cunt. Arthur was now sure you were ready enough for him, fingers gleaming with your arousal. Leaving your sensitive area, he surrounded your head with his arms, as he had done yesterday in a protective way. You continued to jerk him off gently with one hand as you stroked the back of his neck with your other, you could see in his eyes all his desire.

“Y’sure you want it with me?” He tells you that with his lips pressed against yours, punctuating it with a kiss.

“Sure boy.” Your tongue plays on his mouth.   
He put his wet fingers in your mouth for you to suck on, which you did without flinching, and Arthur bucks into your hand aroused by the sight.

“Y’so good.” He whispers and in turn put his fingers in his mouth to suck them. Covered with saliva, he stroked himself with it to lubricate his sex as well as possible, your other hand joined his neck.  
Aligning his manhood with your folds, he penetrated you with all the softness he was capable of. This afternoon he was chasing this feeling, trying to imagine it and reproduce it with his gloved hand but it wasn't comparable. Being inside you was something special. You then kissed him before whispering praises in his ear, it was easier as yesterday. It takes you a brief instant to adjust to his seize, feeling full. Both of you feel spark of pleasure, Arthur knows he wouldn’t last long, it has been a while, but he wouldn't tell it.

“Y’s fuckin’ good Arthur.”   
He starts to rock his hips carefully at first, enjoying the feeling of your warmth around him, before picking up a steady pace, still avoiding to make too much slapping noise. But the cracking sounds of the cot will betray you, it's impossible for Dutch and Molly to don't hear you. And you don't speak about Hosea. You wrap his back with your legs lifting your hips, gaining a little more friction. Your hands were still clinging to his neck before you went down to his shoulders. Grabbing your butt with both hands, Arthur swung forward and penetrated you with a sharper angle, you were moaning with this new sensation. Feeling his climax soon building he stops for a second, holding you tight against him, he moved your pelvis with his hands so that you could pleasure yourself against him, he slips a finger on your clit and gather his knee under your ass. You whine again trapped against him and you followed his movements.

“Quiet girl, dun’wanna be caught.” His voice was low but tainted of bliss.

He began to thrust in you again but it was a lot to handle, seeing you short of breath he loosened his grip and sat you on his knees, facing him you kissed him languidly and he took the time to answer it and cupped your face. Still deep inside you, you rocked your hips feeling his shaft better. In turns he hisses and hides his face in the crook of your neck, setting back a lazy pace. You both were close and intimates, aware of other’s need, bodies becomimg sweaty. You push slightly on Arthur chest for him to lie down. Under you, he holds you close with his arms and finally did what he was starving for yesterday, fucking you deeply with long and hard thrusts. You could feel your own pleasure build up and Arthur tenses under you, pace becoming messy making a flesh slapping noise. 

“’about to come soon.” He says in one blow, lips partly opened and teeth clenched.  
“Let me ride you first.” And Arthur answers with a lewd growl.

You straightened up above him and start to move by alternating movements of thrusting and rocking. Arthur was dangerously close but wanted you to finish first, feeling first trembles and tightening around his shaft, he circles back your clit with application while squeezing your breast. He feels lustful and your climax grows fast, feeling your legs becoming shaky. In turn Arthur moans in pleasure when you tighten around him.

“It’s too – oh” You closed your eyes.

He allows him to buck again inside you slowly then harshly and with a last brush of his thumb, your orgasm suddenly took you by successive waves of pleasure, and you fell back on Arthur, hiding your face against his neck, leaving you whining. He felt a certain pride to feel you shaking on his body, and the sound you made, oh.

“Sweetheart I – Shi-“ He speaks a little bit too loud. Arthur furrows his eyebrows and closed his eyes and got no time to take you one more time that he must pulls out, giving himself one last blow, he comes halfway in his hand before spreading himself over your inner thighs.   
He pants heavily and let his head fall back as his hand collapsed on your butt, spreading his seed even more over you. You remained motionless and stuck together in this position for a moment, taking your mind and breathing again. He could feel your hot breaths against your skin, your were feeling safe. You felt Arthur caressing your back before kissing your cheek, the sound of your breathing filled up the room.

"I'll clean you up." His voice was hoarse and low.  
You kissed his neck and he slipped out of bed to take the rag he had cleaned himself with before. You lay on your stomach and looked at him smiling, face still blushed with effort and pleasure.  
He wiped his hands and sat beside you, his cock still half hard between his legs, carefully cleaning the traces of his arousal on your body, brushing your core one last time.

“There.”

You thanked him and sat on the cot, taking the cloth from his hands, rinsing it in the small basin at the foot of his bed.  
"Let me clean you up too."   
Arthur blushes even more.  
"You're not-"  
You looked at him in such a way that he leaned against the wall and let you do it.  
"If you want..." He looks at the ceiling as you kneeled before him. He gave a look at your breast.  
"Of course."  
He spread his legs and you wiped the rags around his sex first, he shivers, small droplets formed on his hairs.   
"I saw that you shaved a little. It's pretty." Your eyes were focused on his manhood.   
The complimented touched him, you had noticed.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

You gently wipe his balls with the cloth, massaging them a little bit before going up to the base of his shaft, still not entirely soft. He was having trouble containing his emotions at that moment and was moved by the care you were giving him. You wrapped his shaft in the rag and cleaned it, lingering on his head, it was still leaking. You gently tapped it until it became nice and clean.  
“-Ha” Arthurs gasps.  
“Did I hurt you?” You were concerned and withdraw your hand, lifting up your eyes.

Arthur was a messing blush stuck against the wall with his chest rising as he pants.   
“No. I like. I like it.”

You wiped him again softly before throwing away the rag. You were still at the level of his navel and you lay a soft kiss on it and another on his softening member, it was overwhelming, making him exhales harshly. You will not push it further, both of you were tired.

“There Mister.” You sat up by his side and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks. Really.” He closes his eyes and rest his hand above yours, feeling relaxed.  
You sat like that a small moment holding hands before lies down on the cot. You put your sleeping bag above his, there wasn’t much room into the bed.

“You want me to sleep on the ground?” Arthur asks, ready to get off of the bed.

“What? No, no. It’s still cold somehow, we’ll be fine. It’s your cot.” You don't understand him sometimes, always a gentleman despite his appearance. 

When the lantern was blown and the room dark, you coiled around Arthur like you did yesterday but he holds you closer, head snuggling into your neck.  
Tomorrow you'll figured out how to get out without driving Dutch's attention on you. And Arthur. You didn't want Dutch to make him any remarks. You hugged him in a protective way this time and he remarks it, chuckling gently, he finds you cute somehow.

“Good night.” He's voice was soft.

“Good night Arthur.” 

For once in a while, Arthur didn’t wake up this night and even had dreams, dreams involving the wild west and his past life into it.


	5. You tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's relationship changes with Arthur and he wanted to tell you things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small angst buddies :)

Few days have pass since your night with Arthur and you don’t speak with him since. Not that you didn’t want to talk with him, but you just couldn’t. There was always something to do and since Dutch knows there was O’Driscolls around here, he was more and more agitated. The gang ended up shooting them in their lair, you were there and you caught the horse of the man Arthur had hunted down to bring him back, following Dutch’s order. You didn’t want to leave one saddle horse into the wild, and you discover that the horse was a pretty and well educated mare. You spend the other days in the old barn mostly with Lenny grooming and feeding the horses and you were pretty nervous, you can’t chase Arthur from your mind. From time to time to change a bit you would bring leftovers of meals to the O’Driscolls boy that was tied to a post like a piglet, you didn’t know his name and excepted whining he didn’t talk. The few times you meet Arthur on your way, he just quickly greeted you by tipping his hat. The following nights you spent in the company of others seemed much colder and lonely to you than the previous ones.

You start to regret the night you spend with him, asking if he will ever speak to you again and this was hurting, you try to remember if you did something wrong, it was him who ask to join him in his cot. It was a little after noon when, mind racing, continuing to mechanically brush you horse that your attention was driven by the door’s rumble. You missed one heartbeat when you recognize the familiar silhouette that gets inside.

It was Arthur who looks straight toward you with a sort of relief. He knows where you were and he was also glad to find you so easily. He wanted to talk with you since a few days soon, as he sense a little bit of tension between you two and he worried about it, too unsure of himself. It had worsened last night when Dutch asks him with an innocent voice if he will sleep alone or not. Dutch knew and it complicated things. Arthur gives a few try to talk with you yesterday and the day before but he gets always interrupted by someone or something. It starts to get heavy to handle, he didn’t like it, he didn’t like this place, Dutch’s plans, the snow, the food and above all he wasn’t convince about his new horse. So his face was always withdrawn and austere, the only thing that made him smile was the memory of all the sensations and the bond he got with you. The turn your relationship had stressed him, last time it ended up in a disaster. A part of his heart still belongs to Mary because he got nothing else, but you started to change his mind, remembering your words and cares. He tries to move on, he want to believe that you worth it.

“Y/N, I was looking for you.”  
He closes the door behind him with a cracking sound and walked in your direction. You don’t know want to do except holding your brush tightly. He stopped in front of you.

“Mind to go for a ride? You and me?” His voice sounds uneasy which tense the atmosphere.  
“Right now?” You continue to brush your horse without conviction. He gets closer and pats his neck gently.

“I don’t want to bot…” He often says that.

“I know I know.” You put your brush aside.

He rubs his neck, you sounded a little bit harsh but he tries his best to be nice and at ease.

“Yes. Please. I’ll help you to saddle your horse.” And he goes fetch your saddle without watching you again.  
About half an hour later you were gone and it was tense, his fingers were nervously swinging on the knob of his saddle as you nibble your lower lips. Arthur tries to speak but he fails so he finally took the lead and you followed him, Colter was soon behind you. He continues to go straight ahead, after a long silence he cleared his throat.

“I need to talk with ya.”

It was frightening, you keep going to reach his level, face pale. Arthur looks at you and was surprised to find you this nervous, he was thinking that only him could be this unease.

“You okay there, girl?”  
“I’m… Eh.” You leave his gaze and sighed. “Not really. I’m confused since we, y’know. I try to speak with you but…”

“Y’know I was busy.”

“I know that. But it ain’t so easy, did I do something wrong? Or did we…?”  
He interrupted you again.

“No no no Y/N. I just needed some time.” He paused for a moment searching his word and scratching his bread.

“It’s because of Mary?” You said that out of the blue looking straight at him.  
Arthur was unease a taken aback you speak about her.

“I… Maybe. Not entirely.” He thought about what his heartache had pushed him to do. But he wasn’t this young now. 

You knew deep down that he hadn't moved on and it hurts you more than you think.  
He saw the sad look on your face.

"It ain't what you think. I've think about what you said the other day and..." He rubs his neck. "I'm a fool."

"Why d'you say that?" you gently pulled on the reins to stop your horse, you were nervous. He did the same keeping his hands low.

“All this. You and me. It's been a long time since, well... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of the situation. And I don't want to ruin it and..."  
He was unsure about a lot of things, but he can’t tell it.

"Why would I think that?”

He looks down and you saw a puff escapes his lips. Your horse began to squeal with impatience, pounding powerfully on the snow. You let him go forward and speak with a softer voice.  
"Arthur, please. You know I’ve fall for you years ago."

You blushed involuntarily, expressing your feelings turned out to be harder than sleeping with him. But a shy smile appeared on his face.  
"You did?" He lifted his head and heeled his horse to catch up with you. "I care for you too. A lot. I thought you were mad at me and I needed to... reconsider the whole case."

You laugh. He sometimes speak strangly.

"I ain’t mad. I just wanted to talk with you but you are always so busy and your grumpy face you had this past few days! If you need time, it’s fine."  
Arthur understands you really care about him and he wanted to believe it.

"Grumpy face? No, never. Not here, it was all anger."He was back at your level with a faint smile. "So we are good, you and me?"

"Yes I think. You tell me?"

"Then miss, will you come with me to the lake?”

"Is that a date, Mister?"

He guffaws. "Maybe it is, yes. I think we need some times alone." He passed you to take the lead, he wanted to talk more.

You started trotting, the horses were lifting their legs so high that you couldn't help but watch Arthur's bum swing from left to right under his blue coat.  
He was glad that you didn't blame him, the fact that you mentioned Mary without rejecting him was relieving. But there was always this fear of loss that was eating away at him, he didn't want to fail a second time, he didn't want you to get pregnant but he wanted you too. On your side, you were also relieved to see that things were going better between you too and that it was more than just sex. You didn't blame him for needing time, because you knew that part of him was still alive in the past. When he loved once, he loved forever.  
You sighed, he was smart and complicated somehow. He heard you.

"You okay?" He turns around to look at you. "We almost up there."

"Yes yes, it ain't so far." It took less than an hour to come here.

"It's pretty nice you'll see."

"Y'soon 've been there?"

"’Few days ago. We can dismount and continue on foot until there.” He pointed a rock towering the frozen Lake.

You were glad to walk, despite your warm boots your toes were freezing, you walk along side with your horse next to Arthur who put his hand on your back. It was a little hard to move forward in that snow, you almost fell down on the gentle slope.

"Hey, don't fall ‘t would be a pity if ya hurt yourself."

"I ain't John."

You smiled at him putting your hat back on your head. He passes his arm through yours to hold you, this little rapprochement warmed your heart and he was also happy to be able to do so.  
"There miss."

The landscape in front of you was completely white and intact, as if no one had ever come here before. Everything seemed to be smothered and stopped under that white coat.

"You d..."

"Ssssh. Listen."

The only noise was that of snow falling from the trees and the lapping of water under the ice. Arthur closes his eyes and took a deep breath and holds your hand.

"I like it when there is no one, the loneliness, the wide open spaces... not like the hell of these last few days. I envy the beasts of the forest.” He presses your hand a little bit more he had still his eyes closed. He wanted to talk to you about his fears but you got another idea, distracted by being away from the heavy atmosphere of the camp. Releasing his fingers, you lower yourself a bit, a little bit more and you grab some snow.

Arthur contemplative moment was suddenly interrupted when a snowball hits his face, not to harshly, just enough for the snowball to fall apart on his face, whitening his bread.  
"What da’hell?" He rubbed his face and looks at you. "Y/N!" He was caught off guard.

You laugh and throw him another; he avoids it with a ready move. But he accepted this little distraction, it was quiet relaxing after all despite he wasn’t entirely in the mood.

" ’t better with snow than guns.”

You bent over to make another one, but Arthur was faster. Running away, you slipped again, which allowed him to grab you by your waist, he was quite gentle. He lifted you up on his shoulder like you were just a bag of barley. 

"Aah!"

"There you'll be quiet I hope!"

"You are always so damn serious."

This little remark annoyed him a little, tense him a little, too many people says him that. So after spinning a little, he threw you into the snow, almost making you disappear below its depth. As you got up, finding the situation rather amusing, he stood above you before kneeling on you, one leg on either side of your chest, making sure you didn't get up. The look he gave you was stern, you didn’t mean to offend him. This sudden change in mood left you stunned, you know it was a little complicated but you couldn't have imagined it would bother him so much.

"I didn’t mean anything nasty.” You feel obliged to apologies because of his look. He catches your hand when you lifted them up, you realize he was strong and upset.

“Arthur?” Your voice was thin, you remark he was different.

He holds your hand and lays a kiss on them, he closed his eyes again.

“You told me to let it go.”

You don’t understand why he talked about that but you felt like he wanted to tell you something. You slightly nodded.

“I remember.” The cold of the snow was starting to bite you where his body was pressing. 

“I have a grudge against John because he left. He didn't want to recognize his kid, it was mostly Abigail and Jack he let down. The situation gets more complicated, he flees, he’s no longer alone.”  
His heartbeat was increasing, and he released your hand. Letting one of your hand up, you stroked his face, Arthur was stressed.  
“If I went to look for him in the gorges, it wasn't for him. It's for Jack, this kid needs his father. Abigail needs him too, this life is not what they need.”  
He paused for a while and sighed.  
“I only wish he would succeed where I failed. And get out of here with his family. He had this chance."  
Where I failed caught your attention and you repeated his words to yourself.

“Where you fai..”  
He held your gaze so intensely that when you understood what he meant, you froze there, missing a heartbeat. He saw it and you could finally understand the sadness in his eyes. You took him in your arms and lured him to you, hugging him as much as you could. He kisses your neck. He almost never speak to anyone about his deceased child, the burden was too harsh. He wasn’t a good father but he wanted to tell you, he wanted you to understand him, he knows you would. You felt the cold through your coat and clothes, but you rocked him for a while longer, his knees start to get cold too.

"What was his name?" You finally managed to say with a soft voice.

"Isaac." He mumbled face hidden in the collar of your coat.

***  
Arthur invites you to walk around the lake, giving himself time to tell you a little more about his past and that difficult time he had when he try to be a father, because he never really was a good one. He holds your hand all along and he was feeling lighter to be able to discuss about it and you didn’t judge him. You wasn’t all clean yourself to judge a man. But you feel more at ease with him, having a child was not on your mind too, you only loved him and you know how to be careful with your cycle, or at least try to be careful. But it wasn't just about sex, Arthur and you were also looking for a partner to rely on and he trusted you enough to let it go.

“I wanted you to know. That’s why I don’t go with ladies anymore, don’t want to, y’know, repeat it. But with you, I’m a fool.” He holds your hand tightly, you were almost back to the rock.

“You ain’t Arthur! But you… I mean. You enjoyed it last night?” You were almost afraid he didn’t wanted it but do it anyway.

“Every moment. The first too, ‘ll never forget. It has been a while and I was dying for it. Wanted it so bad. Wit’ya.”

You lay a peck on his cheek. “I wanted you but there are feelings too.”

It made him smiles and he stops to kiss you gently, you hold him against you. Times have passed and you must go back to Colter.

“We should find a quiet place when we return.” You recognize this tone.  
He had been through different emotions this afternoon, but he can’t denied he was willing to sleep with you again as things were fine between you two. He can’t help but want you and was starting to get hard, tugged comfy into his layers of clothes. This promise sounds nice to you, and reminiscence of your previous intercourses was enough to put you into the mood. You kissed him back making sure he understands your attention.  
You finally go back to the horses who were visibly bored and impatient to go back into the barn. Arthur was soon on top of his when he asks you this.

“You know Dutch knows about us?” You were sure he knows, how could he not hear you both? And he was slightly different with you since, more curious you could say.

“And? He didn’t know so much about it.”

“I’m sure he’ll be after you.”

“We’ll figured it out soon enough.” And you rode on your horse.  
You head back to Colter with a small canter, the suns start to lose his afternoon colors and you can’t stop looking at the man in front of you, promising to yourself you won’t let him down.

***


	6. Hide and seek

Colter was calm, you only meet Javier on duty who didn’t greet you back, fingers tightened around his riffle, as the sun goes down the temperature lowers too. You stop at the barn to put the horses back in before the night, so you opened the door while Arthur wait behind you.

“Gimme your boy, I’ll unsaddle them.” You hold your hand towards him so he gave you his reins.

“Okay, I’ll go and see if there is some stew left.” He patted your shoulders. You were hungry and you won’t refuse a meal.  
He closed the door behind and you could hear him walked away. Looking around, you figured out you were alone, a little bit surprised to not see Lenny here. He usually spends a good part of the day here since his roommates were racist cunts. Moving on, you kept sweeping the place with your eyes.

“Lenny? Lenny you there?”

The barn remains silent, only some horses look at you before going back to eating the hay. In the middle of the barn, you put the two horses in the tie before you unsaddle them up. You noticed The Count and Baylock were missing, maybe there where outside or in another place but it wasn’t your problem. You will continue your task of carefully removing the snow caught in the horse’s feathers thinking about Arthur’s past. You never imagined he had a kid and you don’t know how many people here knew that, but you’ll never speak about it again. You understand him better and thought about how he’s forced to act like a brut, you can’t help but think it was Dutch’s will. Arthur is loyal against all odds and somehow, it was frightening.

***

Outside, Arthur hurried to Pearson's makeshift kitchen and sat on his stool with his back to the wall. There was still some stew in the pot and the few remaining embers warmed his hands. Looking around, he took his journal out of his satchel and he drew the lake. It relaxed him to draw, he didn't think about anything else, applying himself to his sketch, he wanted to render the atmosphere of the place. He felt better after talking to you but going back in time made him sad, he felt tired of this life, he yearned for something else, but he was also worried about the gang. He finished his drawing and wrote a few lines about his feelings, he always had more ease to write it than to say it and he liked to keep a record of it.  
“… Rarely have I felt so happy and sad at the same time. But I feel that there is this flame inside me that was just waiting to be lit again, I hope ain’t a goddamn fool. Again.”  
He puts back his journal and helped himself a large portion of stew, enough for two, it was less suspicious than two plates and he went back to the barn. He was happy to be able to sit down and eat for a moment.

***  
You had just put away his saddle when Arthur entered the barn, although similar to this morning, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. 

"There were still some." He handed you the plate. "Eat and I'll take the leftovers."

The stew looked anything but appetizing, you see hard meat floated in a juice made of fat. Without vegetables. But you were hungry and it was hot, the emotions of this afternoon had washed you away.

"Always a gentleman! Follow me up, there's straw where the horses haven't pissed in yet, we'll be better here than down there."

He smiles and look at the ladder, it seems a good idea.  
You still took his plate and took the old wooden ladder that led to the attic, you had explored the old one without finding anything interesting. As you climbed, you were careful not to spill the meal and you felt that Arthur was following you closely, he didn't want you to slip. He watched you climb, he watched your buttocks, your legs as you climbed, and he couldn't help but pet you, pretending to help you finish the ascent. It made you smile. Upstairs, it was chilly but the straw was clean and it kept you away from those who could get into the barn.   
You share the plate fairly, but in the end, he finishes your part, he needed to eat more than you do. As the camp seemed deserted and the day was coming to an end, Arthur wanted to stay here with you. You took off your boots and massaged your feet, toes still a little cold. Arthur defied his belt and opened his blue coat, he still had a warm garment underneath.

"Come against me." And he grabbed you by the shoulder and brought you against him, closing the sides of his coat. You were fine, he was fine too and you settled a little better between his legs, his back was leaning against a haystack. Both of you stay like that a moment, just hearing the other's breath. Arthur kisses you once, you respond to him lazily and your hands start to roams his body. He did the same and squeezed your breast, so you gently put your finger under his blue shirt. 

“I get used to it too easily.” He snuggled his nose on the crook of your neck.  
He can’t hold it and he had another hard-on, he looks at your hand trailing down his buttoned fly and feels shy. Arthur was tired but he was feeling quite good, and he can’t help it. Feeling him hesitant, you try to soothe him.

“Me too. I missed that.”

You stroked him through his pants and a bulge didn’t took long to appear. You kiss him tenderly, his bread were always scratchy but pleasant. His eyelids were soon halfclosed when you decide to lower your head and put it between his thighs, at the height of his navel. You don’t mind to pleasure him, if he accepts of course, the bulge have grown bigger and there were a clear tension on the fabric.

He looks at you short of breath and you hold his gaze when you start to unbutton his trousers and union shirt.

“You got so many layers on.”

“I'm made for heat and cactus, not snow and mountains, darlin’”

He adjusts himself into the straw, sitting comfortably. 

“So ya will keep your clothes on.” You smiled and get on your knees, face in front of his crotch and you leisurely free his soon hard cock from his trousers.  
Once in your hand you start to stroke him lazily.

“Whatcha’ doin’?” His face was reddened but you could tell he likes it.

You stroke him a little bit faster and he clenched his fists, taking his breath.   
Raising his shirt to discover his skin, you kissed around his navel and dangerously go down, licking is salty skin. 

“I –“ 

“Don’t be too loud Arthur.”

It was driving him crazy but he spreads his legs a little bit and pushed his hat a little further over his head.

You continue to pump him and you lay a kiss on his shaft’s head before darting your tongue on his slit.   
He moans and passes one hand on your cheek, his eyes were gleaming.  
Feeling him relaxed, you continue your care, kissing his length slowly before taking the tip briefly in your mouth, he moans. He wanted you. Again.

“Sweetheart - !“ He fixes the ceiling overwhelmed. He hadn’t think this could happen. His hands were looking for a hang point, but there was none.

You did it again, once and twice before sucking his tip. His taste was salty and strong, but you could go with it. You left his cock pop out of your mouth before continuing to stroke him. Going down, you start to nibble the skin of his ball, weighing and squeezing them with your other hand. Adventurous, you suck one adding a small pressure on it with your lips, making him growls. Your tongue goes under them and Arthur withdraw a little, he wasn’t ready for this kind of thing.

“Woow.” He was panting but you hold his gaze when you lay pecks and small sucks along his shaft before sucking his tip again. You will do what he likes. Arthur was a blushing mess when your head start to bob, taking him every time a little bit further, making wet noise. He loves that, you were so soft and hot around him that he closes his eyes, enjoying this feeling .   
You grow confident and get used to his strong taste, so you go a little deeper, almost gagging yourself. You can’t fit him all into your mouth so you jerk him off too, twisting his shaft. He was twitching under you and starts to buck forward once, you did like him to take control, but his fists were still clenched on his pants. Arthur didn’t dare to touch your face, he would like to do so of course, but he didn’t want to be too rough as it was a really intimate situation, he didn’t want to hurt nor force you, so he let you took the entire lead and he moans. He would be sure you liked that too before moving.  
You stopped one moment, only continuing to jerk him off with slow movements, he exhales strongly and you could see a small bead forms on his tip.

“You so-“

“You know you could touch me.” Your strokes were getting a little more insistent on his tip, making him grunt. “ ‘want to pleasure ya.” And you take him again, your tongue swirling around his manhood.  
He leaned forward to kiss your forehead and lips, lifting you up a bit before going back to your task. He was soft and well endowed, you took pleasure in what you were doing. Arthur was excited by the feeling of his nascent peak, and he slowly starts to stroke your cheeks, the view was something that takes all his attention, eyebrows furrowed.

The old door under suddenly opened with this familiar rumble and two shadows entered with a breeze of cold air, it was dark outside. Arthur and you freeze immediately and he holds his ragged breath, his cock popped out of your mouth, you lowers on him. He turns his head and recognized Dutch accompanied by Micah, they were bringing their horses in. Their voices come to your ears and Arthur gave you a desperate look, you just winked at him at start to move along his shaft slowly. He articulated an “Are you crazy” without any sound so you kiss his navel. His face contracted, the situation was unexpected, but you were well hide. No one cares of where you could be.

“ Y’know Dutch, and I'm just saying this because I'm worried, but we have too maaany mouth to feed.”  
Up there, hide by the straw, your hand trails down to massage his balls, Arthur flinched. Again, he articulated your name without a sound, he looks so serious.

“It's just a bad pass, as soon as the wagons are clear we can go back east or south. I don't forget the money.” He ties up The Count to a pole.  
Feeling it was a game, he finally passes his hand under your hair, pressing you against his hot skin.

“No girls, no wagons. We could have left by now Dutch. Aaall Dutch’s sons.”

You start to lick him from his navel until his throbbing cock already wet with your saliva. You smirked when Arthur tightened his grip on your hair, pulling them.

“I’ll never do such things, clear off now.” He was quite annoyed and watch Micah leaving the stable, his horse roaming free around the others.

"As you want Boss." 

Dutch scratched his chin thoughtful.

Arthur looks straight at you, he didn’t pay too much attention of what they were talking about, too concentrate about not to moan under your touch. 

“Fuck my mouth.” You mumbled it with a soft voice. You saw he gasps. He was looking for Dutch with his eyes before lowering his hand to the back of your head and start to thrust really carefully into your mouth, your lips could feel his continuing back and forth movements. He takes you slowly at first, so you make a low growl of pleasure. From where you are you could see Dutch walking in circle with big but quick steps. If only he could saw you two. Arthur picking up his pace.

“I just need some plan. I will show them.” Dutch speaks to himself and withdraw a pencil and a sheet out of his pocket. He started to write down some idea for his future speech.  
Arthur didn’t know why but half fucking you while Dutch was right under you two was something that empowers him, he feels even more equal to Dutch who could freely hang around with Miss O’Shea. He had already been mocked a few times by him about women, making the situation blissful and meaningful. His change of attitude was easy to notice, he took you a little harder a little further away and this time held your head firmly. You let it happen, happy to let him take over. A wet noise escapes you as Arthur goes a little bit too far, you instinctively tried to withdraw but he held you, not too strong either, but enough to affirm his presence. A salty and bitter taste gradually invades your throat, his climax was building inside you.

Dutch hear a noise he lifted his head, but he couldn’t tell the origin, thinking it was a horse. He goes on and stays near his white stallion, patting his neckline. Another tiny noise called out to him, making him suspicious.

“Lenny it’s you? Y/N?... Swanson?” He sounds so stern.

Arthur bucks again into your mouth, this time you were gagging.

“Stay stay stay.” He whispers that very tenderly, taking the base of his cock into his hand. He realizes a little ashamed that he had gotten maybe a bit carried away, but the pleasure he feels irradiates into his whole body making him close. He could tell. Small tears start to form in the corner of your eyes, the intrusion was a lot to handle and air was missing. He withdraws quickly and cupped your face, stroking you lovely, you took a sharp breath.

Dutch stops his writing and start to feel unease. Was this place haunted after all? He would be more comfortable into his small barrack with a fire place. The dim light of the barn wasn’t enough.

Arthur slid along the straw to sit on the ground, getting down to your level and kissed you, taking care to wipe your cheeks with his thumbs. As he had done earlier with you, he liked to feel his own taste on your tongue, he finds it erotic. 

Your hands trails down back to him as he kisses you again, tongue brushing your lips, both of you were panting, but he was so close, he wanted it.

“Could you take me again?” He asks voice low almost pleading, you noticed he stands in front of you with pride, his redden cock stands proud in the middle of his unbuttoned trousers, his shirt half undone, hat hidinf his eyes and his coat was falling off his shoulder. You did as you were told and suck him again gently, kissing and licking the tip before going down and down. Heart beating fast, the vision of you swallowing his shaft again was enough he got just the time to thurst one more time. 

Without any warnings he comes, he muffled his moans by biting his fist, eyes tightly closed. Your hands was on his hips and you feel his shivers. Your mouth was suddenly filled by his seed but the taste was definitely too strong for you, you couldn’t swallow it all. Freeing his shaft which pocked his belly, his own cum stained his pants as you spit it into the straw. A dribble of drool and cum always connected you to him and you wiped your mouth sharply as you muffled a cough, but you were smiling. That was pretty good. Arthur was panting but a broad smile cracked his face, he couldn’t believe what you were doing right know. You lay on top of him and hugged him, he crushes you into his strong arms. Making a small noise again.

From your spot, you could see Dutch looking up, before walking quickly outside, pestering against this place.

“Even the dead are after me it seems.” He slams the door, making one or two horses neigh. 

You both remains silent and quiet, making sure he wouldn’t come back. After a few minutes, Arthur laughs.

“My! You such a mad lass!” He patted your back frankly.

“You did good too. It was… good.” You straightened your head and he looked at you, wiping the corner of your mouth with his calloused thumb.

“I’m sorry I pull out too late, didn’t ask for, y’know…” He rubs his neck, putting his hat back a little further back, so you can see his face. He was more blushed than you but his eyes were joyful.

“It’s fine, ‘t’s fine.” You kissed his cheek.

You both stood up and he tugged his soft member into his pant before readjusting his clothes and coat. He’ll wash himself later, he turns around, holding his hand to yours.

“I…I would to give you back the favor. Didn’t think it could end up this way.” You took his hand and walked to the ladder.

“Later, I could handle myself. You owe my one cowboy.” Of course you were aroused, but you could wait, you wasn't this starved.

He smiles wide again and helped you to go down, before going down in turn.

“You want to sleep to my place? Even if Dutch's going to make a nasty remark?”

“Sure. After all, we just spent most of the day together.” You took his hand back and he leads you to his place, feeling more confident but still hidden by night. On the way back, you watched his face light up with the light of the moon and his cigarette, thinking of everything he had already faced. But you suddenly remembered what Micah had just said in the old barn, and you find it weird, the future was still uncertain.


	7. The score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang will leave Colter any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is some english mistakes!  
Last chapter before the final one :)

You enter the last barrack first, followed closely by Arthur.

"Good evening" Dutch greets you with a light voice, he was sitting on the chair facing the fire, writing something down a piece of paper.

"Hi Dutch" you don't try to explain why you where here. Arthur were less comfortable and got a closed expression.  
"Dutch." He tipped his hat and hesitate before moving forward, aiming his door.  
"Spent a good day?" Dutch asks, slowly turning around looking at you two.

"Yes, a bit cold but better than yesterday." You answered, there wasn’t much more to say.  
Arthur remains silent and Dutch was pretty amused by this.  
"You seem tired my boy… Don’t forget to sleep, got a heist on the go."  
"Tss, of course Dutch. So if you excuse me." He hissed.

For a second you were afraid he leaves you there, locking himself into his room.  
"You come Y/N?" He was holding the door open, making you a sign to join him, he seems out of patience.  
You nod. "G'd nigh' Dutch."

"Let me join if you're planning something." He says voice full of innuendo, but it was only to intimidate you.  
"Of course. Always." You give him a quick wink.  
He got a small laugh as Arthur closed the door behind him. 

He remains silent and sits on his bed muttering as you start to undress. You wouldn't speak loud so you whispered.  
"Mind if I clean myself a bit?"  
He silently nods and looks away before undressing himself too. Keeping his union shirt on, he lies under the blanket, there was always an icy current of air flowing through the little room. Arthur was always shivering, he hates cold weather.  
You show him your back as you quickly washed your underarm, chest and cunt, still wet from your previous arousal. He couldn't help and watched you with the corner of his eyes, it was enjoyable to see you at ease with him. A faint smile cracked his face.  
"There." You turn around into your underwear and joins Arthur who was patiently waiting for you.  
The blanket was cold but with Arthur by your side, the cot will be soon warm.

"Was a long day." He fixes the ceiling rubbing his beard.  
You gently cuddle to him, not too much. He responds by posing his hand around your shoulders. And he stay still, exhaling deeply.  
"I can't stop thinkin' 'bout Blackwater." You straighten up, leaning on your elbow that was sinking into the old mattress.  
"No one told me exactly what happen." There was frustration into he voice. “Only Javier told me bad things.”

His hand start to squeeze your shoulder, his mind grows anxious as his voice gets lower. He knows you left with Dutch to go in the Ferry too.  
"It's was just a mess and a trap. They were there, they knew, they were here to shoot us down."  
"But how? And did Dutch kill ‘is woman?" He was barely articulating.  
You sighed. You didn't see, but you hear the shrilling sound, the scream, the scent, the water. Dutch's shirt tainted with blond. You look at him.  
"I... it's... oh."  
"'m sorry. It ain't the right time to speak 'bout it." He brings your hand to his mouth and lays a kiss on. "I sometimes hope Sean and Mac are still alive."  
"They will make it." You keep his hand into yours.  
"As long as they didn't speak." His head sunk into the pillow with his worries and anger.  
Alongside him, you pull his hair behind his ear.  
“And Marston. Son of a bitch got shot and made it. Got eat by the wolves and made it. He’ll always made it.”  
Suddenly he sounds even more frustrated.

“Arthur, dear. “ Your voice was soft. He turned his head very slightly towards you and everything went silent again. Silent and quiet.

As your eyes start to close he turned on his side to face you, bending his arm under his head, being careful not to let cold air in under the woolen blanket. Slowly you were falling asleep as you eyelid become heavier.

"I'm glad you here. Sometimes I think it's just too rude and... I don't think we could run like that forever, we need vacations." He starts to cradle you cheeks with his thumb, whispering with a low voice. He was really tender and caring in his touch, slowly tracing your contours. "I just hope we gonna last a few more." He was parted between frustration and sadness, but your presence comforts him.  
Slumber got more difficulty to take Arthur. He kisses you again on the forehead, thinking how he will handle this situation, you, Dutch and all the others. For the first time in a while the memory of love from Mary starts to fed away it was no more something to hold desperately on.  
***

Few days passed and looked alike for you, there was always a lot of work among the horses and Mrs Grimshaw didn't allow you the right to hunt, she suspected you to use it to roam around. Arthur wasn't really there too, always with Dutch or out trying to maintain the camp activity since the rumor of a big score about a train turns in. This natural distance you got let you some time to think about you two. You wish to got him more by your side and this feeling slowly grew up into a desire, you were almost starting to resent him a little for not making any effort, but on the other hand he was doing so much for the gang that it would be selfish and capricious to blame him. It became difficult for you to stay focused on your chores and you were afraid of becoming a burden. The lack of contact with Arthur feed your frustration and you can’t help but think that Dutch does is best to keep him busy and close to him.  
Your doubts were confirmed when he joked to you about the fact that he no longer had the opportunity to meet you in the evening, but the smug look on his face followed by a dubious remark about women made him detestable. It reminded you of the bitterness he felt towards Abigail at first, when she had joined the gang. Dutch kept blaming John for his lack of consistency and hard work. Worst of all, even when you suggest to help Arthur for some chores or tasks he declines in a cold manner, and when you were finally able to exchange a few banalities with him, he still looked around with an uncertain look on his face. You didn’t think he would reacts like that and this lack of self-confidence starts to annoys you.  
Despite this, the general situation was better. Soon, you'll be able too move, and new sparks of hope and excitation fills the atmosphere as Dutch's got another plan on the go, even though him and Hosea argue a lot about the destination and the robbery of the train. Arthur took great care to not show his position about it, his only wish was to go back west but he must be loyal to Dutch, so he remains silent. The last news you got that the robbery was imminent adding a thin layer of angst and concentration on everyone.  
You were outside, near the wagon, trying to shovel the snow that was stuck under it. 

"Miss y/l/n!" Susan's voice got you by surprised, you don't see her out often.

"Miss Grimshaw." You stop shoveling as she came to you with big steps looking a bit upset.  
"We don't saw you a lot." There was reproach in her voice.  
"I'm always around the place."  
"With the girls, we didn't saw you often."  
"I'm doing my part." You feel obliged to justify.  
"I know. But you could leave the manual task to the boys and help with the crate, furniture and food. The other girls are inside, packing, cleaning."  
"I must feed the horses next, we become low on fodder and..."  
"Screw the horses! Leave that to someone else and be more efficient where we need you, lazy ass."  
"But..."  
She grabs your wrist, making you drop the shovel.  
"You come with me." You got no choice except following her.  
"I was doing my chore!" You were complaining you never liked the other girl's tasks and you manage well enough until now to avoid them.  
"Shut up." The grip became firmer.  
You walk through the houses before entering the biggest one. Once inside, she let you.

"Between Abigail who didn't do anything since John came back, Molly who had never done anything, Karen who starts to drink again, Jenny's death and Miss Adler... I need you and you are acting weird."  
"Ok. You should let me know." Staying neutral was hard.  
"That's what I'm doing."  
"So? What should I do?"  
If it was about doing the laundry, they can all screw up.  
"You'll help to pack up the place. Dutch said we must be able to leave in a day or two. Tomorrow I’ll let you with the wagons and animals but today..." she picked up a crate and pushed it into your hands. "You'll gather all the laundry, then the food and stack it into the wagons like the ladies."  
You stay there, watching the empty crate.  
"Is there anything wrong? Let’s go, move!"  
"No it's just th…" She cut you through.  
"I know it's hard sweetheart, this, the cold, Blackwater, thus you were on the boat. But it'll be better in any time soon. I got this."  
Grimshaw was fine with you, mostly because you never discuss her authority knowing she’s able to beat you up. She had soon slapped Arthur and John a few times, and it was frightening.

As you were leaving she adds on a low ton.

“If there is something that bothers you, spat it out. Don’t let the seed become a tree.”

***  
You made a few travels between the hut and the wagon, packing up an unnameable mess, sometimes alone, sometimes with Tilly or Mary-Beth.  
You heard something fall from the crate and roll under an assemblage of fabric and small furniture obliging you to search for it blindly kneeling on the floor. 

"Wat'ya doin’ girl?”  
Arthur have seen you made a few pass by, always with the arms full of mess, and he wanted to help you, also a way to check if everything was fine. He regrets that he hadn't the time to come to you even in the night, but Dutch asks him a lot for the next heist and he starts to think that maybe he managed to keep him away from you, and he must says, he hadn’t the will to say no to him. Arthur knows you were resilient but he noticed that you changed a bit, becoming dull and sort of sad. He made a few tries to come to you but he always got interrupted, the only time he could have speak with you was when you propose to help him bring his horse back on the barn, but a small argument had explode between him and Micah, making him declined your offer. Now that he got some time, he was determined to hang up with you a bit, proving he could be a good partner was important.

Entering the wagon he didn't think to find you crawling under the many crates, not like he didn't enjoy the view. He surprised you and you move quickly when his low voice comes to your ears, your body tense.

"Arthur! I've missed a heartbeat!"  
"With this only small greetings?" He got on the wagon, shaking it.  
"I think yes." You get up with empty hands." It's still the biggest I got this past few days."  
"Girl… don’t tell my it’s a reproach." He steps closer to join you.  
"I’ve missed you, must say that…" You wanted to tell him you were kind of upset, but no words came when you see his blue eyes. He had seen the glow of your gaze, noticed the bitterness of your voice.  
"Sweetheart, don't..." he briefly look behind to site on a crate. "You know how things works."  
"I know, but I did. At least ..."  
"Sssh com'here."  
He pat his lap, before seizing your hand gently, an invitation to join him. The mixture of joy, old frustration and fatigue almost made your eyes gleam, but it was good to be there afterall. Arthur feels your small relaxtion when your head finally lays on his chest, he can’t repress a sense of pride.  
You missed the scent of old campfire mixed with the smell of horses emanating from his blue coat.  
He approached slowly and put a light kiss on the back of your neck, tucking you against him.

“I also noticed Dutch's little game. Is it what bothering you?”  
“That's... yeah, that's why he's kind of a jerk. I try not to take it into account, I can understand why he comes first, but… it’s you who I love, dear.” A simple way to tell your resent.  
“You know what it's all about. He's not well either and I’m trying.” He was a bit defensive, he knows that he got some difficulty to let Dutch’s appreciation aside.  
“I know you're doing the right thing” You kissed him back on the temple. “I don't want to be an extra burden on you, but that's the way it feels. “  
"Good ol’Dutch... No, don't. We just have to be careful now, and then I promise it'll be easier. But it helps me a lot that you're here, don't doubt it. Sorry if I was too much… y’know… how I could be."

He lifted up you chin as you passed your arms around his neck. You answered in a low tone.

“You got all my trust Arthur. I just wish you could… trust yourself way more too.” 

Arthur chuckles, as you pointed out something true, he didn’t know what to do. The kiss you shared was very slow and tender, despite a little bitter.  
“I’ve missed you.” This few words calm you down as it sounds like a promise.  
One of his hand wandered up your side to reach your hip while you were pulling up your hands to brush his messy hair. He shows a lot of affection in his touch and gesture enveloping you completely. How could he be so demonstrative in private and so stone cold in public? Suddenly, Arthur straightened his back up before freezing, focused on something outside.

When you realize what was coming it was sort of too late.  
The flaps open, revealing Mrs Grimshaw.

"Y/N! You better had too not to sno..."  
You don't get off of Arthur's legs and you look straight to her. She don't seems to understand or care of what she was actually seeing.

"Mr Morgan! For Christ sake! Let my girl work! Y/N!"  
She stares at you like you were teenagers and no grown up adults. You quickly look at Arthur, he just got a small smile and wink.

"Sorry Susan." You jump on the ground taking back your empty crate white your heart so full of deception that even Arthur feels it.

You get off the wagon, with just the time to look at Arthur once more, he remains perfectly quiet.  
"Go! Go on!" Susan says chasing you away before looking straight to Arthur.

"You better behave this time, don't act like a brute."  
He hadn't time to respond that she pulls the flap down. What she had said let him thoughtful, like he was the one who screw up everything, despite his heart was actually trampled on first and last time. It seems that, oddly, you were the only one who understand him about his old heartache. Sitting by himself, he didn't want to spoil anything with you, he regrets to hadn't saying it loud.

Susan walks fast by your side.  
"That's why you were acting weird. Mr Morgan?" It sounds like an accusation.  
You just look at her silently.

"Be careful. Don't end up like Miss O'Shea, she hadn’t the guts to hold on. Pathetic."  
"Understood." What else you could say as you got no idea, but the words she uses was harsh. Was she still a little bit jealous of Molly or there is something you didn’t know?  
"Good. If you work bad..." she raised his hand as a warning making you know that she want you to behave.

***

Arthur waits for you a bit into the wagon, briefly looking at the entrance but it seems you won’t come back any time soon. It was a pity for him, as he was looking forward spending some times with you. Swinging on his feet, he left the wagon, he will certainly have a better chance of bumping into you in Pearson's makeshift kitchen, it was a strategic place to control everyone's comings and goings.  
The place was empty when he arrives so he sat there facing the dying fire. The sun will be there for a moment too so he got few hours to rest before the score. Closing his eyes, he loves to think about the touch of your tongue and fingers on his sour skin, the sensation when he’s surrounded by warmth. He sighs, wondering if you, too, think about that. If he was good enough to be remembered, if he was worth it. Wanting to offer you his dedication he swears to himself that you'll not forget him since tonight. He let himself slowly drowns into his fantasy, as he usually do when he feels this need, and god knows how he mastered of the art of being silent and still. He got the guilty pleasure of grown hard in the front of his pants and just feel the pressure of the fabric on him while shifting discretely his legs before interrupted it just before his peak, keeping it ruined and vivid. Eyes still shut and pink cheeks well hide under his bread, he didn’t hear Bill coming to him, the pressure of a hand on his shoulder ends up his moment.

“If it was me, laying there sleeping...”  
He bats his hand whiteout a sound, just staring at him.  
“Dutch gather us, for the score, he’s looking for you.”  
“We won’t wait a little more?”  
“Don’t be a pussy, we got the dynamite. It’s now or never he says.”  
If Arthur could murder someone with one look at this moment, Bill would be dead.

***  
"Goddamn" you mutters, you were inside cleaning ans packing without the possibility to go out except to charge the wagons, it had been a few hours since you join the girls and men who can’t hold a gun or ride properly. You were bitter about it because you could do both, Dutch knows but it seems you were far more useful there, never he will says that to a lad. Even Lenny will join the party tonight for the first time. You could have broken the crate you were holding out of spite. Since the packing had accelerated, there was this excitation in the air, the one before a score but this time mixed with angst. None of you where back on feet, and if this plan fails, it will sound the bugle of the gang. Most of girls weren’t enchanted by this idea, it was way too soon but whiteout money, everyone will be stuck here... until the Pinkerton finds you out or if it ain't cold or starvation who kill you first.  
This was a cause of an argument between Abigail and John. From your spot, you watch them fight, John wanted to leave, Abigail want him to stay. You were asking yourself why she felt so hard for him, until you remembered your were not an example too. Everything could went wrong at any moments. The tense atmosphere expend and grows through the air, no one was talking anymore, like if holding breath will help the story to pass by except for Swanson who keep saying some gloomy biblical verse. You wanted to go out, just for a minute at least, to escape this situation. At some point you understand John, nothing was more easy than grabbing a rifle and his horse to never go back.

A draft of fresh air rushed into the room when Hosea and Susan entered, silencing everyone. Their stern faces indicated only one thing: the gang's about to move. Hosea quickly explained tonight's plan so that everyone would be ready at dawn tomorrow morning to leave for the East. It'll be your last night here, and the thought of not returning to the Wild West disappointed you. His tone was meant to be reassuring, but everyone knew we were walking on thin ice. While the men were busy bringing in money, everyone staying here had to clean and pack up all the equipment, food and personal belongings. Susan had organized the steps clearly and efficiently and it was only natural that the preparation of the horses and their harnessing was up to you. Pearson will give you a hand as the feed wagon was desperately empty.  
The night was likely to be short, and you wondered if Arthur had already left, or if he was with the others. You wanted to see him before he goes, Susan's end-clap put everyone on their way, and you hurried to the exit, looking for Arthur as the snow shrieked beneath your feet.

Soon you saw his blue coat, he was saddling his horse in front of the old barn. You hailed him, suddenly a little nervous about the situation.

Raising his head, he was happy to see that it was you, he had done well to prepare his horse here. 

“Hey there.”  
“Thank god you didn’t left soon.”  
“What happens?”  
“We will move and, oh, you aren’t with the boys?”  
“No we wait for Hosea, we will go right after. You heard where we are moving to, right?”  
“Yes, East… We’ll see.”  
You turn around to check if Susan didn’t spot you.  
“Yes. We have talked about it right before.” He re-strapped his horse. “What will you do, I mean, now?”  
“Pack my stuffs and prepare the horsey for departures, night risks to be short.” Arthur fixes his rifles on the saddle, eyebrow furrowed. You continue, touching his forearm.  
“Be careful. More than usual.” He felt the weight of your hand and your words.  
“I’ll come back, I always do.” He lays his hand about yours, caressing you with his thumb. “I was thinking...” he cleared his throat. “Why won’t you wait and sleep at my place tonight? All will be packed. Dutch won’t bother us.”  
“He won’t seen us you mean.” It was cute and desperate at the same time but you won’t blame him now. For a second Arthur regrets to have add this remark. You smiled back. “Yes, it’s a good idea. Fine by me. I hope to see you before dawn.”  
“You’ll, it won’t be long.” He bent over and kissed your cheek.

“Arthur!” Hosea was outside, calling him. “We need you over there!”  
“A’righ’ Hosea!” He shouts back leaving you. “Before dawn I promise.”

You watched him go away, before entering the barn. You got a lot of work ahead. A few moments later, as you were sorting the harness you heard a distant sound of galloping horse, they were gone.  
***


	8. The prodigal son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur came back from the score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's porn :)

When you finally get out of the barn, smelling horse like rarely you did before, it was dark and cold outside. Pearson was long gone so you close the old door behind you. The moon was high and you see no one outside, there was just light in some barracks. Your satchels on your back, you walk through Arthur's place, the perspective of a quiet night warms your heart as you were exhausted. It was a never ending day, your encounter with Arthur seems to be yesterday, you stretched your tired arms and yawn. Entering discretely the last house, you still seeing no one, Molly was sleeping for sure, but you don't know about Hosea. The rocking chair was empty and the fire had some log to burn. Seizing the doorknob silently, you opened the door just enough to slide inside the small room. Arthur as packed his few furniture too, except a basin and some clothes, you put the satchel near the bed throwing your sleeping bag among the sheets, noticing there was water one jug near the rotten night table.  
Looking at the moon through the broken window, you estimate to have enough time to cleanse you.  
Completely naked but cold despite the not freezing temperature of the room, you scrub your body with cold water and old soap. Horse smells and sweat fading away, you were dreaming about some river during hot summer days, when you don't need a towel as you just lay your wet body on sunbathed rocks to dry up.  
This seems so far away as you stand here in this dark and cold room. Once finished, feeling at least clean enough, you filled again the jug with your gourd leaving the soapy water in the basin, thinking Arthur will need it. Shaking, you put on pants and disappear under the blankets, pelts and sleeping bag rubbing your feet and hand trying to warm up the sheets. Looking one last time through the windows, you were wondering when they will come back and mostly if he will come back. You pull up some pelt hiding you completely from the cold, the ambient silence was heavy and you felt a knot in your stomach, enhanced by Arthur’s ominous scent, you missed him. Worst, you were anxious.

***  
It was not a rumble or a noise that wakes you up but a fresh scent of blood.  
Did you sleep too far? Why blood? There was some bear here? Your legs fight with the layers of fabric as you try to get up. Ready to jump in your boots, you stops when you saw Arthur shirtless cleaning his arms and chest, the blood diluted in the water runs downs his torso. 

"Yer hurt?" You say as you sat on the bed to see better.  
He hears your thin voice behind him as he washed away another splatter.  
"No. S'not my blood."  
He was obviously upset, despite it cheers him up when he enters the room and saw your silhouette in the cot. It always surprised him that you actually came, not he didn’t trust you but he can’t repress the feeling of not deserves some affection as his hand was still covered in blood and lies. You go back in the warmth of the bed and you risks another question:  
"How it went?"  
He shrugged his shoulders before removing his pants. There was some blood or brain pieces on it.  
"Ok I guess. Kills some poor fellas for some auctions. The train was very luxurious, but not anymore."  
"You make it blow up so?"  
A heavy silence occurs, and Arthur continues to rinse his legs with soapy water.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow on the way to Horseshoe Overlook." You had soon forget the name of your future location. You lay on your back but still look at him.  
"Got some easy money?" You never heard about luxurious train before.  
He went down on his parts to wash them, trying to chase the scent of sweat and gunpowder.  
"Mmh. Not much. Auctions mostly, I said." The brush of his fingers on his soft skin relaxed him a bit.  
"And you?"  
"Nothing much to say except that I breath dried horse piss for hours, they were beyond dirty."  
"Piss or blood, what choice we got. I see all the harness were ready too, good job." He got a softer ton, but an underlying annoyance was still alive.  
His hands slide down his member once, over weighting it slightly with more instance, trying to occult the event of this evening.  
"Yeah. No one get injured?" You speak eyes closed but you could hear his movements and some water sounds, you fight against slumber.  
"John wasn't with us so... no one. Lenny did good."  
He rubs his hips and rear, there was soon a small puddle at his feet, thickens by the blood.  
"Pfft." You chuckles as you turn around, you were still bitter of missing that score so you wanted to know what happens.  
"I'll tell you the details tomorrow, almost done."  
He find the situation calming to clean himself summarily while small talking under the cold light of the moon. Rising himself with fresh water slowing his nascent heat, he took time to put back his red union shirt before joining you. It was appreciable to have someone to come to into a warm bed, he cherished that kind of intimacy. Once comfortably settled, he blindly search for your body and coiled himself against you, he wasn’t as cold as you excepted. Between his arms you don't know exactly where your head was, against his neck crook or torso but you kissed the skin you met. He rumbles under the sheets to be at you levels as he lay a peck on your face once, twice before finally kissing you. You were lazy in your answer but you feel all his stress, warm and short pecks flowed over your lips and cheeks soon afterwards, ending biting your neck. 

“Ouch.” You chuckle under his grazing teeth as he reached your collarbone.  
“It was too sharp?” he says, kissing your marked skin.  
“No.” You mumbles as you cradle his cheeks before cupping his face gently, feeling his beard passing between your fingers before drag him against you. His hands roam down your back, palming your rear in a slow motion while you molded your lips against his. In a gentle manner, leisurely parting them, you brush is lower lips with the tip of your tongue, he invites you further opening his mouth. Your tongues finally met as you enclose his face even more.  
No one speak, everything was silent and slow gesture. Arthur carefully rolls over you, and parted his legs to keep you between him. You still holds his cheeks as he presses his body against yours, with an invisible hips movement. 

Ending the kiss, you go down his neck, biting and sucking it to marks him equally, a small whine escapes him breaking the muffled silence. His hard desire was painfully trapped between your bodies, as your wet one remains discreet but no less aching. Arthur’s hands were on your side and breast before you feels them going down and down, reaching your navel and thighs. He lingers a last kiss on your neck before slowly disappearing under the sheets going down. You hum in anticipation and in encouragement.  
Right after he reappears and mumble to your ears, half chuckling.  
"Bed’s too small... sat higher, but stay warm."

Pushing on your feet you reached the other side of the bed, back against the wood wall, as Arthur holds your waist. His hand seems always bigger when they were on you. The dim light of the moon with the snow outside gave enough light too see, and it was a pity that Arthur kept his union shirt on. He kneeled in front of you, gently parting your legs as he made his way down taking of your pants in the same gesture. Only his dark blond hair remains visible, his body was hide under the sheet like was your upper body.  
His mouth and bread tickle as he goes along your legs, taking his time to discover your skin until reaching your groin. He saws the subtle breath you take when his fingered lingered on your thigh as he kiss your soft skin under your navel. His hands roams near your warmth when his head disappear between your legs, the last glimpse of you he got was your bitten lower lips as you still look at him.  
This moment was special for him as he had thought about it a lot recently, he want to returns the favor you did to him in the barn. He wasn't an expert with his tongue, his fingers were more skilled but Arthur wanted to try, to please you in another way. The first time you spend a night here with him he give it a try and since he had difficulty to chase this memory out of his mind. Now he was facing what he had desire and the small pause he takes tense the atmosphere. Your stood motionless against the wall your chest slowing raising up.  
The silence was interrupted with a small groan of yours, when you feel his flat tongue stroking a pass along your slit. He did it again but stopped at your sensitive spot, brushing it with the tip of his tongue, trying to feel your trembles. You push a little forward to feel him more, the little tease he did tense you so you trap him between your legs, resting your feet above his shoulders. You could almost feel his smile and after a few sloppy licks he envelopes you with his mouth and start to gently suck you as you feel his tongue at your entrance. The pleasure he gave you was soft and build slowly, your hands search for his as you want something to hold, to feel and to squeeze.

Blindly you find one of his hand and soon your fingers were tangled, he feels your grip when he withdraws his mouth to take a deep breath. Cold air on your hot and wet skin made you jolt as Arthur watches you with with his growing and undisguised pleasure.  
Gaze darken, your taste on his tongue he wanted more, so leaving your soft hand he parted your legs before pushing them against you a little bit further.  
"You are good there?"  
His voice was strangled, husky.  
As an answer you stroke his forearms. "I'm fine."  
He lays over you again and dive between your folds with his hard tongue, giving his best to pleasure you, always slowly using his lips to brush you skin. Arthur feels is manhood twitching in his pants, so he coiled to the cot almost rutting against it.  
You hissed between your teeth and search for his hands or head, you just wanted to hold him, to acknowledge he was finally there, that he come back. Arthur catches your forearms when he saw them move briefly, digging them into the mattress.  
Moaning you start to move, slightly rubbing on his face feeling jolt of pleasure at each light movement.  
"I want you more." You managed to whisper.  
He flustered, your reaction was a bliss. Feeling light he sucks you harshly, quickly, before kissing you on the same spot, spitting his saliva mixed with your desire..  
Your head was back, rarely a man took his time to pleasure you this way between hot kiss, feather light blow and long licks.  
As his finger gently graze your intimacy, alternating small circles and long strokes on your swollen skin, he mutters, avoiding to push inside.  
" ‘could give ya more darlin’."  
His caress continues, it was more than just a tease. His hands slowly trail up to your hips, showing you a way to go, to move, you try to follow is lead, letting him grab your waist so you will be on top. In a smooth move, Arthur was under you, his head between your legs and resting on his back, the pelt that felt and slides along your back makes you shiver.  
His sex was straight, pulling painfully against the now strained fabric of his pajamas so as you adjust yourself, he sneaks a hand to free his manhood undoing two buttons. He blindly search for them and when he finally found it, his sex popped out resting on his lower abdomen as it remains untouched. Arthur prefers to explore your body, he still need to learn its curves and shape to carve it in his memory and he finally stops on your waist, holding you above him. He slides even more under you almost grazing your sweet skin.  
"You sure?" You ask with a shy voice, you wasn't use to this type of practice.  
Arthur laps you in a lewd way, tasting you, feeling your pulse, groaning. His hand grabbing you firmly as he slowly made you sink on his face, making you whine in the process. He took his time making sure you were fine despite his burning need, waiting for you to move when he couldn't take his dark gaze off your cunt.  
A sigh escapes you when his tongue brushes you again, leisurely Arthur show you how to move. His warm mouth was over you and he moans in turn when he slipped his hard tongue inside you.  
Guided by Arthur, you rut on his face with delicacy sensing the scratches of his beard, increasing the friction and your peak. Slow at first, when he feels you were at ease, Arthur let you steady your pace as his thumb circles your bud with sharp pressure while his fingers roams on your rear, before leaving you. 

You moans maybe a bit to loud when he peppers your wet skin with hot kiss but his voice echoed yours when he finally allow him to touch his twitching length, starting to give himself a wank. He set his rhythm to yours, alternating long strokes with gentler movements. He was lost in this moment, groaning. It didn’t escape your notice.

"Arthur" you mutters, tugging your hand in his hair you push him more against you, even if he can't breath.  
Things starts to be blurry, uninhibited. His tongue was everywhere, flat or sharp, your fingers were tangled in his hair as he pleasured himself with stronger blows.

Your heartbeat was fast, unable to think chasing your peak, as you ride him holding yourself on his head and wall, he loved to surrender to your desire feeling you on charge. Breathing that scarcely your scent, guided by your cadence, it drives him over the edge and after one more blow on his tip, Arthur came in his hand and stomach, trying to muffle his screams against your sweet spot.  
His teeth grazed your sensitive bud in the same movement, rush of pleasure run down your spine as heat flooded over your body, it was hard to remains quiet. Pulling his hair backward, Arthur feels your trembling and his mouth was filled with your climax, coating his lips and beard. His body reacted to as his cock twitched and throbbed again, making him came one second time. Erratic breathes fills the rooms and you freed his head, allowing him to gain some air as you slide by his side shaky on your legs. Arthur swallows and coughed, whipping his bread he still tries to catches his breath while his other hand lays on his softening member.

Both of you remains silent a few minutes, panting and sensitve. Arthur’s mind wandered and the soft kiss you lay on his lips brings him back. Desire slowly disappearing you realize what you just do with him, almost guilty to the pleasure he gave you, or you simply takes from him.

“Arthur…?”  
He turns his head and look at you, a faint smile on his blushed face, his bread was gleaming. His thumb cradle your cheeks dizzily.

“Mmh?” He was exhausted but appeased, calm. 

Your bodies where exposed to the bite of the cold, and as you was about to talk and cover you both back, you remark the sticky mess on his clothed belly, leading your gaze to his hand and intimacy. 

"Oh Arthur, I'm... I didn't even think to touch you." He noticed the regrets in your voice like it was an obligation you miss.  
"Heh, relax.” His voice was raspy. “Remember the other evening in the barn? It's the same, I wanted to give too." He straighten up too, first catching a handful of old straw to wipe his hand, before grabbing the blankets and help you get back underneath, warm, and soon cuddling to you.

"Sweet, sweetest outlaw." You says, remembering that only a few minutes later he was blood covered but his arms where so comforting.  
"Sweet and loud."  
You laugh and kissed him. "I love you this way."  
Arthur’s heart, at this moment, was filled with bliss and love so he smiles wide open to you for the first time in months before hugging you closer. You felt his semen squeezed on your bare torso like a warm glue.

“ ‘’m gonna be glued to you.”  
“Guess it need another layer.”  
“Pffft, gross.” You felt like being swallowed by the cot, suddenly heavy of sleep.  
“You started.” His eyes was almost closed because of joy and fatigue. Slumber was quick to come.

Shortly after, his breath become steady, regular and his small strokes fade away. Withdrawing your head, you took a peer on him, Arthur was soon snoring, you lay a last peck on his wrinkles before you fall asleep still thinking about what he just do to you.  
Guess you’ll be glued to him in the morning.


End file.
